Temple of the Intolerable
Overview Summary #Speak with Jiaju Tai and arrange passage to D'Alessio Seaboard. #Seek out Dinas in Hakewood. #Fight your way to the Temple of Tolerance. #Kill Koril the Malignant. #Return to Princess Salma for a reward. Obtained from :Salma in Lion's Arch Keep Requirements :A Little Help From Above Reward :*10,000 XP :*2,000 Gold :*5 Royal Gifts :*1 Medal of Honor Dialogue :"The White Mantle's Temple of Tolerance has always been considered too well defended to risk an attack on it, but now we have momentum and a secret weapon. For many years, the Shining Blade have had a spy deeply embedded within the White Mantle organization. He has been stationed in the Temple of Tolerance for some time, working within the Mantle to build a small base of Krytans who are loyal to the crown and willing to risk their lives to restore order to the nation. These individuals have arranged for the guards in Hakewood to take a bit of a break, at which point our man will let you into the Temple to kill the Mursaat fiend, Koril the Malignant. I've booked you passage for this mission with Jiaju Tai, who is here in Lion's Arch. Are you willing to do this for Kryta?" ::Accept: "Despite the risks, we cannot miss this opportunity. I will do as you ask, Your Highness." ::Reject: "I hardly see how my dying will help Kryta. I'm going to have to pass on this mission." ::When asked about quest: "Speak with Jiaju Tai. She can take you to Hakewood, where Dinas awaits." Intermediate Dialogue :Dinas:"Finally! I was starting to get nervous. The Mantle think that we left hours ago. If they saw us still lurking around, it could be trouble. Now, before I open this door, I have information to add to your report for the Princess. Listen carefully. The White Mantle are getting scared. Toriimo flew into an uncontrollable rage when he heard that his pet Inquisitors had been taken out. Now they are sending men every day to Demetra in the North. That's where we are headed as well. Something is happening up there. I'm not sure what, but I'll be in touch. Now, go! Koril is in the center of the Temple. He should sic] be hard to miss. Good luck!" Reward Dialogue Followup :Mustering a Response Walkthrough Talk to Jiaju Tai in Lion's Arch to travel to D'Alessio Seaboard, where Hakewood is located. Travel north off of the beach and follow the path straight to Dinas, who will open the nearby gate and update your quest. Progress through the swamp. Several groups of White Mantle line the path to the temple, but none are larger than 4 mobs, and most are only 2. They should provide minimal challenge, just focus on killing healers and foes with resurrection skills first. Several groups can be easily bypassed. Careful positioning discipline is needed at the temple, where awaits a much larger group of White Mantle and the Jade boss Cairn the Grave. Be very careful in your pulls here, as the several groups in the vacinity of the temple patrol through the temple. Posting the party below the approach stair case is reasonable. You should clear out the patrols in the area before pulling the boss group, or else you run the risk of becoming swamped by enemies while fighting the boss. In fact, many groups (many) come in after you get rid of the first groups from either side. Just because the area is clear a while, WAIT as more groups will appear! Clear them all first. These include Jade Armors, Bows and Cloaks, so Pain Inverter is very useful. At the center of the temple is a final group of Mantle, along with a Mantle Dervish boss Justiciar Kasandra and the Mursaat Necromancer Koril the Malignant. The group itself should be pulled away from Koril. Koril the Malignant is fairly straightforward; except that a group of Mantle spawn in the temple and attack when you engage him, and another will spawn when he gets low on health. Squishies should get behind the boss to avoid getting targeted by the additional mobs. He uses Sacrifice Pawn which siphons all of an ally's health. Since the allies take more damage you should dispose of them first then focus on the boss; unless you are confident in your spike damage. It is possible to avoid agroing the patrols by positioning your entire party behind the boss on the raised platform. Doing so will allow you to engage the boss group without being attacked by the surrounding enemies. You may want to consider bringing additional hex removal skills; and do not rely on degen as the additional health regeneration he gains from Life Transfer and Life Siphon, on top of Blood Renewal causes him to simply ignore most degeneration. Despite all of this, with enough damage he will fall and the quest will be complete. The party resurrects way back at the start when it wipes. When Koril the Malignant dies you have 15 seconds to pick up drops before being sped back to Lion's Arch. Category:Prophecies quests Category:War in Kryta quests